The present disclosure is related to the field of Power Over Ethernet (POE) device system management. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to digital video recorder (DVR) power control in a POE device system.
In current systems, when POE devices, such as remote IP cameras or sensors fail, neither the network switch nor the DVRs are configured to provide a way to power cycle or reset the POE device. In such cases, the system user must dispatch a remote crew to visit the POE device site, and manually reset the POE device and/or the network switch. Such a method and system is very expensive and inefficient.